Safe at Last
by elliez317
Summary: Note: ME and my best friend are writing ths together. This is just a fluffy Four/Tris fanfiction where Tris and Tobias are trianing initiates together and there is some drama between them and these new initiates. There is no war so Al is still alive and may still have feelings for Tris! It is better than it sounds please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I've been living in Dauntless for 2 years now. Tobias and I got married 6 months ago and we are going strong. Today, the initiates are arriving.

"So who do you think is going to be the first jumper?" Tobias asked.

"Most likely a Dauntless-born," I reply.

"Maybe it will be a surprise this year," smirked Tobias.

We head out me and Tobias's apartment, hand in hand. We walk through the sea of black clothing, tattoos, and piercings searching for the net where the first jumper will land, along with the rest of the initiates, of course.

We meet up with Christina and Will. They are kissing passionately.

"Get a room!" I shout at them.

"Maybe we will!" Will says blushing.

They then join us on our walk to the huge net by the opening in the ceiling. We can then hear the loud noise of the train coming in, I know that someone could lose their life as they jump on to the building, I then get the picture in my mind of the girl who fell to her death as she made the jump on to the building back in my initiation.

"Well and here they come, let's hope that they are not a bunch of pansycakes!" exclaims Christina.

When the first jumper shoots down from the ceiling, you can see the Erudite blue uniforms that the Erudite usually wear. When he lands on the net, I offer my hand and when he takes it, he looks up into my eyes and then looks me up and down. Tobias gives him a death glare, he then looks away. I see that he has dark brown hair and has sea green eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask. He looks at me with a thinking look.

"Think about it, this is your only chance to change it," I say again. Then he looks at me and smiles.

"Ash, my name is Ash," he responds. He then looks around.

"First jumper- Ash!" I yell out to the crowd of black that surrounds me. The whole Dauntless crowd gives loud whoops and they pump their fists into the air.

Then the rest are more Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless-born, and some Abnegation that look small, just like I first did.

The second jumper was a Candor. Her name is Kylie; she has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I can tell she won't be a problem.

The third jumper was Abnegation. His name is Tommie; he has black hair and brown eyes. I have a feeling that I will be helping him in the training room when we learn to fight.

The fourth jumper is Abnegation. Her name is Jenn; she has blonde hair and gray eyes. She is very quiet and small.

The fifth jumper is from Candor. Her name is Brittany; she has brown hair and hazel eyes. From the way she looks at Tobias and then the way she looks at me, I figured I needed to keep an eye on her.

The sixth jumper is from Amity. His name is Jared; his shiny blonde hair reflects the sunlight that shines through the ceiling and has blue-green eyes.

The seventh jumper is Erudite. Her name is Makayla; she has black hair and dark brown eyes and shorter than me, that's rare, also, she has skin that is as white as a ghost. She is a real smart-mouth. She was back-sassing Tobias. No one back-sasses Tobias but me!

The eighth jumper is from Candor. Her name is Grace; she has brown, curly hair, blue eyes, and a whole lot of freckles.

The ninth jumper is from Erudite. His name is Cade; he has short, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. From what I can tell, he shouldn't have chose Dauntless because no one likes to be the last jumper in Dauntless. Also because he looks like a loser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Once all of the initiates are gathered around, the Dauntless-born go off with Christina and Will, and the initiates come with me and Tobias.

"Listen up everyone!" Tobias shouted sharply. All of their eyes were glued to him. Brittany was staring at him up and down, and then looked at me. I gave her a death look. She then looked back at Tobias, but not in the same way.

"We are going to be your instructors for the next few weeks. I'm Four and this is Tris," Tobias said gesturing to me and to him.

Makayla laughed, "Your name is a number?"

She obviously said that to Tobias. He walked up to her, looked her in the eye, and then crouched down to get to eye level with her.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Tobias growled.

She squeaked, "No."

Tobias then stood up straight again and walked over back to me, slipping an arm around my waist.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Tobias shot Makayla a death glare, "We will be giving you a tour of the compound now. Starting with the pit." We both turned around, walking hand in hand, towards the pit. The initiates following close behind us.

At one point, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Brittany walking up behind Makayla and tapping her on the shoulder. Makayla turned around, and then they started whispering to each other. Then the next thing you know, they're walking arm in arm. I knew they would have been becoming friends sooner or later and they could be causing trouble together now on. They were perfect for each other. After all, they were the same height.

**PAGE BREAK**

When we arrived at the pit, the initiate's eyes went bug-eyed. We could hear them start to murmur to each other.

"Welcome to the pit!" I say in a dramatic voice.

"Wow, does everything have a weird name in this place?" Brittany asked, and then nudged Makayla in the ribs. They both giggled.

"What was that Candor?" I ask in a harsh tone.

"None of your business. I'm not afraid of you," Brittany says, her eyes narrowing.

"You should be," Tobias says, "You don't know what she is capable of."

Brittany then rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Like I was saying, this is the pit, you'll be spending a lot of time here because this is the main part of the compound," I continue.

I see the initiate's eyes wander around the large room. I look over at Tobias and smile, he smiles back. I'm so glad that I picked Dauntless and not any other faction. I can't imagine what would have happened if I was still in Abnegation. Also, if I didn't meet Tobias. I quickly shake the feeling away.

Tobias laces his fingers with mine and we start strolling across the uneven, rocky ledges of the pit. Some of the initiates are lagging along and I yell at them to speed it up a bit. Then we reach the chasm.

**Me and my friend, Morgan, would like to thank ****GlimmerandSparkle ****for being our first reviewer! We will get more chapters out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

When we reach the chasm, the initiates approach the railing and look over the edge. Their eyes go wide.

"This is the chasm," I start, "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout trying to be heard over the roar of the chasm.

"A daredevil jump over the railing will end you life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You all have been warned." Tobias says.

"This is spectacular!" Ash shouts for the whole crowd to hear.

We then lead the group of initiates across the narrow ledge to the dining hall. When we walk in, the Dauntless begin to shout and stomp their feet. The sound surrounds me and it makes me realize why I chose Dauntless. I hated having to shut up at the dinner table and here I can be as loud as I want, whenever I want. Also, I could never look at my own reflection in the mirror and here I can do so much more than in Abnegation. Tobias smiles at me and I smile back.

"Yes! Food, I'm starving!" Jared shouts eyeing the food over sitting on the tables.

I can see that Jared didn't belong in Amity. Amity would never approve of what he just did.

All of the initiates start to scramble and look for empty seats. Me and Tobias head over to our usual table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn.

Right when we sit down, Christina's face lights up, "Hey Tris, how were the initiates?" she asks eagerly.

"They were mostly okay, I know that some will be a problem though," I answer. I look at Tobias and he is shoving a hamburger down his throat like there is no tomorrow. I just smile and laugh to myself. I see that Uriah is doing the same exact thing right across the table from me. He sees me looking at him, smiles, and then goes back to his burger. I smile too.

From right next to me, I hear Christina whispering something to Will. I know I shouldn't listen in on their personal conversations, but I have to.

"I love you sooooo much," Will says.

"I love you more," Christina says with a big smile plastered on her face.

"I love you most," Will replies back to her.

Then, after that, they just smile a kiss.

I look over at where the initiates are sitting and see that they are getting along pretty well. Then I look down the table and see two little grey shirts sitting next to each other. I think their names were Jenn and Tommie, they were siblings. They weren't talking to each other, just sitting and staring in space.

Tobias must've seen me staring at them and said, "You know, Jenn sure does look a lot like you, she has the same blonde hair as you." He then smiles and kisses me. I kiss back and say, "Yeah, but I've never seen her before in my life."

Right then, I see Ash walk over to me and start, "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well for now, you can just go to the dormitories for the rest of the night and then in the morning at 8:00 sharp, you all need to be in the training room. Got it?" I say.

"Yes, by the way," he leans closer to me, "I think you're pretty hot," Ash whispers.

He was starting to say something else, but I didn't even let him. I slapped him across the face and he stumbled backwards. This obviously caused a commotion and everyone was staring. Tobias turned towards me and said, looking concerned, "What is it!?"

"Stupid Erudite said I'm hot!" I said enraged.

After Tobias heard my words, he quickly got up and started beating Ash to a pulp.

"No Erudite says that to my wife!" Tobias said in between punches.

"Ok Four, I think you got him," I said in no rush of trying to get him off of Ash.

"Yeah, I think you're right babe," Tobias said getting up and slipped an arm around my waist. He brought his mouth to mine. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said pulling me away with him. I bid my goodbyes to everyone and had seen that Cade and Jared were dragging Ash to the infirmary. Ash had blood all over him. Couldn't help but feel happy in the arms of my protector.

We started walking down the hallway to Tobias's and my apartment. He was holding onto my waist for dear life. When we got into our apartment, he gently pushed me up against the door and found his mouth to mine. We continued this for a couple minutes, until I pulled away, gasping for air. Then we decide that we should lie down after a long and drama-filled day.

"I'm so glad that I'm training initiates this year with you," Tobias says.

Me too, I just can't believe its day one and I already started drama by slapping Ash in the face," I say frowning and looking down.

Tobias starts grinning, "Don't worry babe, I won't let anything happen to you, not on my watch,"

"Aww, you're so protective, I love it," I say with a huge smile. I feel so warm and bubbly inside whenever I'm with Tobias.

"Yep, I love you," He responds.

"I love you more," I reply.

"I love you most," he says.

Then I remember that Christina and Will were whispering that to each other at the lunch table. I wonder if Tobias heard them too. I don't give the thought much feeling, as I'm already drifting off asleep, in Tobias's strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tobias POV**

When I wake up the next morning, its 7:15 am. I quickly see that my arms are tied around Tris. She isn't awake yet, so I slowly and gently slip my arms out from under her and make my way to the bathroom. I shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I think about the events of yesterday and how much I loved it. Well, first let me say that I loved seeing Tris slap someone in the face. Next, I loved how I beat the boy to a pulp afterwards. Also, I just love being with Tris. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her with all my heart and nothing will ever change that.

When I step out of the bathroom, I decide to wake Tris up now. I walk up to the bed and start to shake it. It doesn't take long for her to open her gray-blue eyes and give me a death look.

"Morning beautiful," I say, kissing her on the cheek, "Time to wake up, training starts in 30 minutes!"

"Going to get some breakfast for us, babe!" I shout, now walking out of the door. I look at her one more time and see that she is scrambling to get ready. I just smile and head out for breakfast.

**Tris POV**

After all that shaking, I am up and scrambling to get ready. I start by taking a quick shower, then brushing my teeth, and then dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top that reveals my tattoos. Then I apply mascara, eye liner, and some lip balm. I quickly put my hair into a messy bun and when I stand back to look at my reflection, I see that I did a pretty good job for once.

"Breakfast is served!" Tobias says as he hands me a muffin. "Woah, you look beyond perfect!" Tobias says smiling and eyeing me up and down, I feel happy that I have him in my life.

"Thanks Tobias, but I'm not perfect," I say returning his smile weekly.

"Oh Tris, when will you see what I see: perfection," he says wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Please Tobias, I don't want to talk about this right now," I say looking down. "Let's just go to the training room now."

I see his smile fade away and he says, "Ok."

Then we walk out of the apartment hand in hand.

**BREAKING THE PAGE LIKE A BOSS**

**Tobias POV**

Shortly after we arrive at the training room, the initiates start filing in.

"Alright everyone, today we will learn how to shoot a gun," I say firmly. At first the initiates just stand there. Tris sees this and quickly goes into action.

"Move it people!" She shouts at them.

The initiates immediately start scrambling around to grab a gun. Then they stand in front of a target.

At first, Kylie, Ash, and Cade hit the target on their first or second tries. I see that Jared is struggling and I walk over to him and teach him proper techniques on how to hold and aim the gun properly. Then after that, he hits the target.

**Tris POV**

While Tobias is helping Jared with his gun, I see that Brittany is staring at Tobias instead of practicing on shooting her gun, "Hey!" I shout, "Quit looking at him and get back to work!" I yell with rage in my voice.

"Ha, you don't scare me, you midget!" Brittany retorts.

I don't even wait for the next chance I get; I charge at her and smack her upside the head, so she stumbles backwards. Then I put her in a headlock and say slowly, "You better be scared of me, I'll show up in your fear landscape!"

"You wish you showed up in my fear landscape!" she yells. She is really attracting a big crowd of only 8 people including Tobias. He is trying to get me off of Brittany. He succeeded.

"Okay everyone, lunch time!" Tobias informed to the whole room. We heard some whoops of joy.

"Nicely handled babe," Tobias said, slipping an arm around my waist.

"Hey, what could I do," I responded.

After that we walked to lunch hand in hand.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for like 3 or 4 (haha Divergent moment:0) days.:(**

**Me and Morgan, you know, my best friend, have finally gotten together to write the chapter! We will post more chapters ASAP! Leave some reviews telling us where the story should go!:)**


End file.
